Forbidden Love
by KILLFIRE
Summary: Horrible at summaries so..just read and find out. Roryx...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Gilmore Girls.**

They pulled up in front of Stars Hollow's park gazebo. Jess and Rory were really getting married. However, she couldn't bear seeing Logan hurt with this news, since he was still in London. Her mistake was that she hasn't even told Logan she was back with Jess, making Logan think she was still sick to her stomach until he came back to her.

"Are you really sure we should do this?" Jess said worrying about Rory.

"Yeah," Rory said sniffing a little.

"Do you still miss that ex-boyfriend jerk of yours?"

"Kind of…I haven't even told him I was with you now"

"Well, you can tell him afterwards, babe."

"Okay...let's do this."

"Love you, Ror"

"Love you, Jess," Rory said with an uneasiness in her stomach.

"With the power vested in me…." The pastor began.

Suddenly, they see Lorelai walking to Luke's diner…Jess and Rory, hand in hand, quickly ran from the gazebo and behind the bush…

**AN: This is my first fan fiction…so I know it's pretty bad. Please review. Good or bad thoughts welcome…well I'll update later. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.**

**NOTE: Lorelai and Luke just broke up.**

"Oh my god!" Jess whispered.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai at this point, kept on walking, seeming to not notice any of her surroundings. She hadn't even noticed all the decorations on the gazebo. She seemed as happy as can be.

"Chris proposed!" she came in screaming.

"Congratulations…" Luke said in a gruff voice.

"Eh? What's wrong? I thought we decided to be friends"

"Uhh…do you want coffee Lorelai?"

"Of course, Mr. Danes."

Meanwhile, Rory and Jess had returned to the gazebo to proceed with their wedding.

"Now…" the pastor began, then clearing his voice.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce Jess Mmmmm" the pastor stuttered.

Lorelai saw this and started storming out of the diner, spilling the coffee all over the counter. Luke had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Rory?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well…what does it look like I'm doing?" Rory said with fear in her voice.

"Hello Miss Gilmore." Jess said trying to be polite.

"Rory, we need to have a little talk…"

**AN: Well, another short chapter. I don't really have time for those lengthy ones…I apologize. Dialogue is my favorite part to write, so that is why there is so much of it. Well, as always I'll update later. Good and bad reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.**

"About what?" Rory practically screamed.

Now, the Gilmores are where Jess cannot hear their screams.

"What the heck were you doing up there with Jess? I thought you were still with that jerk – off Logan." Lorelai fought back.

"Well, uhh…uhh…we're getting married." Rory shyly whispered.

"WHAT? Lorelai Leigh Glimore, explain this, now!"

"Well, I saw Jess a couple of months ago, and we were kind of going out. But then suddenly, out of the blue, he asks me to marry him. I realized then that Logan wasn't the one for me."

"And this is while Logan is in London? Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes…while Logan is in London. I was planning on telling him after Jess and I got married."

"I expect that you tell him now, kiddo," suddenly realizing her daughter was not in love with Logan as she thought.

"Fine…"

Rory then nervously turned on her cell phone and dialed his number. Rory was staring at her screen for minutes, which seemed like hours. She didn't think that she was ready for such big news. This is supposed to be Logan's big career break! She didn't want to break his heart at a time like this. She decided she would wait until the time was right, although she was thinking about what both her mother and Logan would feel like. She came to Lorelai and told her…

"I called Logan. He said he just wanted me to be happy," Rory lied.

"Liar. Kiddo, you really have to call him. If he finds out later, there will be mass chaos between the three of you."

"Three?"

"You, Jess, and Logan."

"Oh yeah…Jess. I think I'll better get back to him."

"Not until you call that poor ex of yours in London."

"Sure."

**AN: Well, I updated. Nothing special. Although, Jess wasn't in this one. Good and bad reviews welcome. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.

She stared at her dimming cell phone. What should she do? A part of her heart wanted to tell him, but the other part didn't. She decided to pull up the courage to tell him. She was waiting for her heart to say 'GO!' before she could really press that seeming-to-taunt button. She was now ready to face the facts.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line seemed to shout.

"Uhh…hi. It's me, Rory."

"Hey Ace! Long time no talk. Fill me in, love," Logan said playfully, trying to imitate Finn.

"First of all, that guy...Jess, my old boyfriend is back in town. Remember? The one that walked out of that bar for dinner that one night when he was last here? Well, I guess we were both in Stars Hallow at the same time. So, I decided to visit him for a while.

"Sounds fishy. Tell me he hasn't done anything to you."

"Nope, he's been great. I've been great. We've all been great."

"We…we? We who?"

"Jess and I."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Well…umm…"

"Ace? Something wrong?

"Jess and I are getting married," Rory seemed to mumble.

"Am I hearing correctly? You and Jess are getting MARRIED?"

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Okay…well I feel utterly betrayed and hurt at this moment. Give me a moment to think. Nevermind. _How_ can you do this to me at this point in time? Rory, life is hell right now in London, and now you have made it worse."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have known Jess for a great deal of my life. We have had our ups and downs together. Well…we fit each other's molds. It's not like I have never loved you. I just think that this is the time for me to move on."

"Move on? We never even broke up!"

"Well, I guess now's the time to do, right?"

"Goodbye Rory Gilmore," Logan then hung up with anger flowing throughout him.

"Logan? Logan? Are you there?" Rory panicked, "I guess not."

Meanwhile, back at the gazebo, waiting for his bride-to-be was Jess. Lorelai suddenly came up to Jess and said "Rory cheated on you with Dean a week ago. I saw it happen before my eyes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't believe you Lorelai" Jess angrily spat at her.

Then, out of nowhere, Rory came into the scene. "What are you guys talking about?"

**AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways, this is pretty bad. Sorry for my lack of writing skills. I need more reviews. xD So, I won't update until I have 8+ reviews (3 more reviews). Have a great day. **

**PS – below are review replies. I've just been too lazy to do them before. **

**Review Replies**

_Ah, interesting plot twist with the whole not telling Logan idea. It's a little hard to see where this is heading, especially if you want it to be multti-chaptered, because of the short length, but if you update soon it should come along fine. Good job, especially this being your first fic._

_-JesseMacFan09_

Thanks for the comments! Your encouragement really helps. )

_im kind of confused. is she cheating on Logan or something?_

_-Kinky-Bugs_

Yes she is. I hope this chapter cleared some things up.

_I'm confused._

_-litparasiempre_

I hope this chapter has sorted some things out.

_Ohh.. hurry and update:-) I like it so far, a tad confusing, but hopefully you'll sort me out as you go_

_-Opy_

Thanks for reading and enjoying my fan fic. ) As said before, I hope this chapter has cleared some things up.

_keep going_

_-IwillRuleTheWorld_

Will do. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Then, out of nowhere, Rory came into the scene. "What are you guys talking about?"_

"Oh nothing, Ror," Jess said with a faint smile on his face.

"Are you sure? By the way, mom, what are you doing here?" Rory questioned.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to your future-husband. Nothing suspicious here," Lorelai said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Mom, Jess. What's wrong?"

"Okay, fine. Did you really cheat on me with Dean last week?" Jess asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course the answer is no! I love you, Jess! Why would I betray you like that?" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know. Just asking, because Lorelai here says that you did, right before her own eyes."

"Well, I did. I saw you too cuddling, kissing, doing the type of things you should be doing with Jess," Lorelai said.

"Really. Are you sure you are not making the mistake of differentiating between last week and last year?"

"Hold on…last year? You were with Logan last year! What is up with you, Rory?

Meanwhile, Jess is still listening to the conversation.

"Umm…I think I'll need some time to think, maybe I can tell you the whole story later," Rory said, seeming like she was crying. She then ran to her car, and drove to some unknown destination. During her car ride, she sobbed, angry at herself. She then realized her life was a mess. Her mother was right, she did cheat on Jess. She also cheated on Logan, with Dean. She kept on thinking, 'Why is Dean always the person I go to? Why can't I just stick with the person I love, instead of looking for comfort in an ex-boyfriend?' These questions haunted her until she got out of her and reached her destination.

**AN:** Well, I guess I'm not going to do that review thingy. Hehe right now I don't care about reviews. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. It's short, like my others. Have a good day. (:

**Review Reply**

_hehe i get the whole story now! i like it i cant wait until you update_

_Kinky-Bugs_

Glad you like it! Also, I'm glad you understand my story now. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.

"Why am I doing this? Why here? What am I doing with my life? Don't I want to find true love? Am I scared of commitment?" Rory thought as all of her thoughts jumbled in her mind, while still sitting in her car. She was in front of the one place she once called her comfort zone, Dean's place. She suddenly realized that she wasn't really sure who she loved, but one thing that was true was that she didn't want to seek comfort in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. She then drove off and promised herself never to return to the house.

Meanwhile, back at the town square, Jess and Lorelai stood near the gazebo speechless.

"How could she?" Jess whispered.

"How could she cheat on Logan? And then cheat on the person she cheated on Logan with? This is all so wrong. Let's just give her some time to think about what she's done." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I guess. That's the best thing that we could do. She's not answering her phone, either. We can't reach her."

Rory knew she couldn't complain to her mom about this situation. She knew she couldn't confide in neither Logan, Jess, nor Dean, the three men in her life. She decided just to go back to her dorm and think about everything that happened, the near-marriage, the cheating, and the heartbreaks. She knew that she would need to make a decision. Soon, she drove up to her dorm building and opened the door, only to find an empty space. No sign of any life, just boxes, since she recently moved out of Logan's apartment. She then headed down to the coffee cart. "One usual please," she said to the coffee vender. She knew all of the coffee venders on campus, which made it incredibly fast and easy to get her coffee. But even after the coffee soothed her, she knew she had to think about many things and that coffee wasn't going to melt her problems away.

**AN: **Okay. Yet another chapter. I don't really have anything to say, so have a great day. (:

**Review Replies**

_haha! i still really really really like this story! i keep re-reading it. update update update!_

_-Kinky-Bugs_

Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible. D

_I'm a little confused, and people are really ooc. If Rory didn't want Lorelai to know that she was getting married, why did she decide to do it in the gazebo? that makes no sense._

_-__vaguelygouged_

Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I didn't realize this before. Oh, and what is ooc?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except for Eric.

"I don't even know what to do. I'm an emotional wreck. I have no one to talk to, no one that can help me," Rory sobbed.

She just sat there, sobbing.

"Oh my dear, Rory, please don't cry, I can't stand to see a woman in distress," said Eric, as he entered the room Rory was in, walking slowly facing Rory, and lifting up her chin. "Rory, listen, please stop crying, pretty please?" Eric, making a cute puppy-face as he said his words.

"Um, excuse me, but um…who are you?" questioned Rory, as she was shocked as to what Eric was doing to her.

"Oh, heh, my apologies," said Eric as he quickly got back to his composure standing in front of Rory, "My name is Eric, by the way, it's nice to meet you Rory."

"Um, do I know you, uh…Eric?" said Rory, still shocked.

"Oh you don't remember me Miss Gilmore? We both met when we were really young, I say around 6 years old, AND to be exact, under a contract written by your lovely grandparents, both of us are actually engaged and to be married when you finish college," said Eric as to if this wasn't quite shocking news and flashed his flawless handsome smile.

"Oh my gosh, Eric Jay Flare? Seriously is that you? I haven't…haven't, seen you in YEARS!" said Rory, excited to see an old friend. "Wait, hold on…..I'm…engaged to you?" asked Rory who was deeply surprised and was letting the information sink into her mind slowly.

"Why of course! Don't you remember my dear? I mean when we were little kids, after one long fun day at the park, you asked me sweetly if I would marry you, so of course, I said yes. You were willing to wait until we were older to be married, so I agreed, after all I was deeply in love with you," explained Eric talking as if the news was not coincidental.

Rory sat on her chair, trying to regain her memories as to what happened to her when she was little, and slowly the memories flooded right back at her. "But, uh, you aren't serious, are you Eric?"

"Serious? Why wouldn't I be Rory? I mean I've kept this promise for 17 long years. Why, don't you care about me anymore?" said Eric sadly.

"Well this is such surprising news, I mean, really my love life isn't that wonderful and with the happenings so far, I don't think I'm ready to have another relationship for a while…I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense at all, but I'm just down in the dumps and need reassurance and support at the moment," said Rory, her voice sounding a bit miserable.

"Oh I see," said Eric, frowning that Rory didn't intend to have a relationship, but then smiled as an idea popped into his head," How about this Rory, why don't you let me help you out? I mean don't think as if in boyfriend/girlfriend terms but think of it as in friend's terms, so I'm here to help out, as a friend," Eric quickly stating his idea and hoping Rory would accept.

"Um…I'm not sure…I mean after all, there is that engagement thing you just told me about, and I clearly don't quite still remember."

"No problem! Just forget about it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"Okay. Well, I really need to figure out everything. First I have my ex-boyfriend Logan, and then my ex-fiancé Jess, and my other ex-boyfriend Dean."

"Well, I'll just try to make this all work out for you."

**AN: **Another chapter. Nothing exciting, except my friend Tammy has written most of this chapter, never watching a single episode of Gilmore Girls in her life. Thanks Tammy. Have a great day. D

**Review Replies**

_ooc is out of character._

Oh okay. (:

_Love it, please continue!_

Will do. D

_still really good!_

Yay! Thank you!


End file.
